This disclosure relates to a compressor for use in supplying cabin air in an aircraft and, more particularly, to a housing for such a compressor.
Compressors that supply cabin air are known. Compressors typically include a motor driven to rotate a shaft and in turn drive a compressor rotor. The rotor moves a first supply of air into the compressor. This air is cooled and delivered to the cabin.
At least the motor is held within a housing. A second supply of air moves through the housing from an inlet to an outlet of the compressor. The air moves through the motor to cool the motor.